Love and Life
by Grimmjowgirl
Summary: Sora, struggles with keeping a secret of his sexuality, and chases after his love, but what he doesn't know is that it's the same way with the one he loves. *Warning* Yaoi boyxboy  if you don't like then sucks for you, that just means more for me


_**AN:**_**Well, one day I got extremly bored and the idea for a Soriku popped into my mind so, I put it into play on some paper as a rough draft soooooo~ I fixed it up all nice and perdy (XD). But to be serious I hope you all like the plot. If you like it review, fave, fap, whatever you want. I just hope you all enjoy my mindless bordom~ (^3^)  
><span>Love, your bored auther<span>  
><span>GrimmjowGirl~ <span>**

_**Disclamer: **_**I do not own Kingodm Heart**

* * *

><p><strong>Soriku Chapter1<strong>

_**The beginning**_

I woke up to the annoying buzz of the alarm on my bedside table.

"Another day, hiding in fear of being exposed..." I sighed glumly, as I got up and skulked out of my room.

There is something you should know about me...I'm Homosexual. Nobody knows it,well... except for my brother Roxas. But Roxas always kept the secret to himself for my sake. If anybody knew about my sexual taste for the same sex, I would be shunned from the social society, and get battered and bruised by Homophobic football jockeys. But I go along with life as if I were any normal 17 year old teenager. But I was struck by love a few years back, by my oldest and closest friend, Riku. He was the reason I realised I was Homosexual. One day I realised I liked him more that a friend and ever since then I've been in love with somebody I can never have. But as long as I can still have him as my friend satisfies me.

"C'mon Roxas, We gotta get ready for school..." I said, knocking on Roxas's door loudly.

Roxas walked out of his room, rubbing his right eye childishly. His hair in the usual untamable, spikey, mess "Sora, I don't wanna go to school...Can't I skip today?" he whined tiredly.

"No Roxas, You have to go. You've skipped too many days as it is. You'll get mom in trouble if you skip any more..." I exclaimed, yawning loudly.

Roxas finally gave in and slowly stumbled to his closet, Looking through it trying to figure out what to wear for the day. I shuffled my feet, slowly making my way to the bathroom so I could get my freshly cleaned clothes hanging on the door that I had placed on the door last night. Stripping my body of all clothing, I turned on the hot water of the shower and quickly scurried in to escaped the cold are blowing against my bare body. The hot water ran down my body, caressing my skin ever so lightly. I sighed lightly as I soon slipped into my own conciousness...

"O-oh Riku~" I said as my soft member grew hard. My hand ventured down my lean body, grabbing hold of my hard member and pumping it slowly.

"A-Ahhhhh~ Riku!" I moaned loudly, rubbing my erect member

I pumped my hard member faster, moving my hand up and down my erect member. I grunted and moan whilst I pumped my hand creating pleasureable friction between skin, I soon felt a heat rise in the pit of my stomach as I pumped faster. I soon came on my hand hard, the cum washed down the drain with the water and soap mixture as I clean my legs of the cum that had dripped down them.

I soon stepped out of the hot, steamy shower. The cold air greeting my naked body, I shivered as I quickly grabbed a towel drying myself off. I grabbed my 'Papa Roach' T-shirt and sliped it on as well as my black skinny jeans. I opened the bathroom door to see Roxas staneding there staring at me, with a questioning gaze.

"Sora...Did you just...Never mind, let's go..." Roxas said akwardly.

After we walked out the door, we made our way to the end of the driveway, and stood there waiting for the large yellow vehicile to pull up in front of our house and whisk us off to the school. The bus pulled up in front of us opening it's doors, I walked up the stairs making my way to the back of the bus and taking my usual seat in the back of the bus. We made a few more stops then we picked up Riku. He saw me in the back and quickly made his way to the back and took the empty spot next to me and smiled at me, looking at me with those beautiful aqua eyes.

"So, what did you do over the weekend?" Riku inquired, while he smiled brightly.

"Oh, nothing really, I played some video games, read a few books, the usual~" I said happily as I smiled widely at him.

After about 20 minutes, we arrived at Destiny Island high. As I was walking down the steps laughing and smiling brightly, I tripped on the last step, falling to the ground hitting my face on the concreat. I left all conciousness.

"SORA?" Riku yelled.

I felt him haul me off the ground and run to the nurse's office.

"What happened?" The nurse asked me as I held my unconsious best friend in my arms.

"He fell down the bus stairs, and hit his face on the concreat pretty hard..." I said.

I looked down at Sora's face as I set him down gently on the infirmery bed, there was a large cut on Sora's cheek, blood seeped from the cut. I found a cloth and wiped the blood from Sora's cheek tenderly.

"I'll be back I need to find a bandaid..." the nurse said leaving the room

"Ok..." I said.

Once the nurse left I bent down to plant a soft kiss on Sora's forehead, once my lips made contact with Sora's forehead his eyes opened, his eyes widened at my action. I pulled back quickly and a deep blush appeared on my face

"R-riku?" I said shockedly, looking up at Riku wide eyed.

"Uh...uh...uh...I...uh" Riku stammered, as he bluhed deeply.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled his lip to mine. Suprisingly Riku didn't push me away but actaully pulled me closer. I breathed in his scent of the ocean and the sand. I always loved how Riku smelled.

Riku broke the kiss, smiling widely back at me "Sora..." he said breathlessly

"Yes, Riku...?" I said breathless as well.

"The nurse is standing right there..." he said chuckling lightly, pointing to the blushing young nurse

"Uh...um...ah...I can see you awake and fine now...You two can go back to class now~"

I blushed and quickly made my way out of the office and took me first period class. But what I didn't know, was that the drama was just about to start...

T.B.C

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>__** Mwahahahaha! I'm so evil I left you with a cliff hanger XD. I hope you all like the story and review and stuff like that. And please stay tuned for the next chapter~ ;D**_


End file.
